The rules of Fumizuki Academy
by Titanmaster 117
Summary: Due to crude behaviour and unfortunate circumstances, a new rulebook has been added to the Fumizuki Academy guide, and are as follows.
1. Rules 1 to 10

**Inspired by The 501st List by ****I-Don't-Have-A-Name123**

* * *

1: Aiko Kudou is no longer allowed to bring in any stray cats into the school. We don't care how adorable they are. Miho Satou has allergies, and they're walking disease bombs. And I think we can all agree that we don't need a repeat of last time. We're still checking people's hair for flees.

1A. Oh come on, that wasn't my fault!- Aiko

_(It was.)_

2\. No one is allowed to lewd Hazuki Shimada. Seriously. We have the police on speed dial. Not to mention the 3 students that are ridiculously overprotective of her.

2A. Good- Akihisa

2B. Good- Minami

2C. Good- Miharu

_(Everyone was confused as to why Akihisa Yoshii, Minami Shimada, and Miharu Shimizu were chasing a guy through the hallways with swords. Once they heard the reason, they joined in.)_

3\. Public hangings are no longer allowed.

3A. No, FFF, you don't get any exceptions- Ms. Takahashi

3B. Nor do you, you 3 psychopaths. Honestly, you'd think Shimizu would be the worst offender- Ms. Takahashi

_(Akihisa, Minami, and Miharu were very disappointed. And they'd just set up the noose for the loli lewder as well...)_

4\. No, Aiko, you are not allowed to bring in stray puppies, either. We have an animal shelter for that.

5\. Akihisa Yoshii is no longer allowed permission to summon an ESB field just to use his specialised avatar to scratch the parts of his back which he can't reach.

_(No one was real surprised that he'd waste energy and time on something like that, though they were all a little disappointed that they hadn't thought about it before though.)_

6\. Minami Shimada is no longer allowed to use Akihisa Yoshii to practice her wrestling moves on.

6A. Aw- Minami

6B. You people are psychopaths- Mr. Nishimura

6C. You're one to talk, Ironman- Ms. Takahashi

7\. No one is to tell the FFF to use the internet to find a date. We tried that. It didn't work.

_(It took the staff 2 hours to clear out all of the tinder dates. Unsurprisingly, they were almost all guys or lying about their age. Some students still have PTSD from the experience.)_

8\. Mizuki Himeji is no longer allowed to use the cooking facilities. I needn't go into detail about that one.

8A. Wait, why?!- Mizuki

8B. Oh thank god!- The entirety of Fumizuki Academy

9\. Aiko, no. You are not allowed to bring small children either, even if they are adorable and huggable. People will start thinking you're a paedophile.

_(Despite this, Aiko ended up starting a day-care in Class A, and somehow got the entirety of Class A roped into it. When questioned why, she ended up hugging one of Kouta Tsuchiya's younger siblings and bubbling about how adorable they were and how she wanted to hug them all.)_

10\. Hideyoshi Kinoshita is no longer allowed to wear female clothing outside of drama club. We're running out of blood packs as it is.

_(A riot began when this rule was released, and ceased when the rule was removed. The instigators of the riot are still unknown, but suspicions are on the members of Class F, for obvious reasons.)_


	2. Rules 11 to 20

11\. Whoever this 'Silent Ninja' guy is -We have a good suspicion as to who- Could you please stop taking pictures of the student female body in... Compromising positions? We've had enough sexual assault charges filed against the school that we're now building up a case, and like I said, we've got a good suspicion as to who you are.

_(Below this rule was a hastily scribbled, "You can't make me", and the remains of a smoke bomb.)_

12\. Could the FFF please stop bringing weapons into school? There's bringing things in for self defence, and then there's bringing in scythes and the like. Honestly, where do you people get these things?

_(Someone had scribbled, "America", under this rule. It explained a lot, unfortunately.)_

13\. Whoever thought it was a good idea to have a paintball war in the middle of the school, I would like you to know that I will find you. And I will hurt you.

_(The Janitors are still scrubbing dried paint off of the walls. Half of them quit after that incident.)_

14\. Could someone please keep Shouko Kirishima from leaving Class A in the middle of lessons to be with Yuuji Sakamoto in Class F. I get that she loves him and all (Actually, I don't get that at all), But she is supposed to represent the entirety of Year 2, and if she keeps flaking out on classes, it will give us a bad image.

14A. Honestly, I'm pretty sure that she already does represent Year 2 of this school- Yuuji

14B. Flaking and goofing off?- Akihisa

14C. And the whole crazy and violent sociopathic yandere thing that she's got going on- Yuuji

14D. Good point- Akihisa

_(How well do you think that went?)_

15\. Would the male population of the school stop vexing the female body when it's their... Time of the month... We've suffered enough damage to the walls already.

15A. Actually, could you please stop vexing the female population during any time? The girls in this school can bend you over a knee without breaking a sweat- Ms. Takahashi

15B. Why are the girls so freakishly strong in this school?!- Akihisa

15C. I think these girls are seeing body builders- Kubo

15D. We really need to start working out- Hideyoshi

15E. Try it. We'll still curb stomp you- Minami

16\. To whomever is in love with Hideyoshi- Being the entire male body- Could you please tone down your confessions? We're still finding confetti in the cushions.

_(You'd be surprised how much money these students were willing to blow on bombastic confessions. The total cost of them all has been rounded to 18,000,000 yen)_

17\. Whomever keeps sticking posits with the sentence, "Kiss me, I'm lonely", on Akihisa Yoshii's back, while it is true, could you please stop? The girls in Class F keep emitting battle auras, it's making everyone uncomfortable, and we're running out of posits.

_(Akihisa kept getting kissed by Yuuko Kinoshita during that time. Everyone was immediately interested in her love life.)_

18\. Akihisa, could you please stop building a harem? You've already got Minami Shimada and Mizuki Himeji. You don't need anymore. Don't be selfish.

18A. Wait, what?!- Akihisa

18B. H-H-HUH?!- Mizuki

18C. I'm sorry, what's this about a harem! AKI!- Minami

18D. Oh my. My little Aki's getting a bit too frisky with the women. If he wanted a woman, he could've asked me~- Akira

18E. I don't know what a harem is, but if it means that I get to spend time with Stupid Big Brother, than I'm all in- Hazuki

18F. Any room for one more in the Akiharem?~- Miki

18G. We're always excepting applications~- Yuuko

18H. SIS?!- Hideyoshi

_(Everyone was really interested in Yuuko's love life after that.)_

19\. Miki Tamano is no longer allowed coffee. That is all.

19A. What? I've never had coffee before- Miki

19B. That's because you can't remember last time- Genji

_(Akihisa can't walk past a woman's clothing shop without seizing up and having flashbacks. He's still attending counselling sessions.)_

20\. Akira Yoshii, no, "Wanting to make sure that no other girls or anyone of the female gender not approved by the Akiharem can get their whore hands on your little brother", Is not a viable justification for wanting to get into this academy, even if your qualifications are outstanding.

20A. Boo- Akira

20B. S-Sis, w-what's this about a h-h-harem?!- Akihisa

20C. Wouldn't you like to know?~- Yuuko

20D. SISTER WHAT?!- Hideyoshi

_(Hideyoshi was later taken to the hospital for fainting. All of the boys started glaring at Akihisa after that.)_


	3. Rules 21 to 30

21\. Ryou Sugawa is prohibited from gathering the FFF in the middle of the courtyard and having a 'Man-Off'. In fact, Ryou Sugawa is prohibited from ever having a 'Man-Off'. Ever. Must I remind you that we have a strict dress code? (Akihisa and Hideyoshi not withstanding.)

21A. I've never seen that much testosterone gathered in one place ever- Miharu

21B. Nor heard grunting that loud. You'd think they were having a gay orgy- Hiromi

21C. It turned you on, didn't it?- FFF

21D. On the contrary, it was actually rather repulsive- Hiromi

21E. If anything, it made me gayer- Miharu

21F. I think I'm a lesbian now, just because of that- Yuuka

21E. I enjoyed it- Kubo

_(Sugawa's 'Man-Offs' consisted purely of the entirety of the FFF, if not almost the entire male population of Class F gathering outside of the school, taking up their upper garments, and, "Manning out", which was basically them showing off their (Non-existent) Muscles, and grunting, in an attempt to attract girls. The amount of lesbian relationships in the school skyrocketed after that, and the now blue balled male population of the school hates the harem building Akihisa just a little bit less now.)_

22\. Could Miharu Shimizu please surrender the surveillance cameras that she has placed over the school to the Principal? We all know that you want to protect your 'Honey', but an entire network of CCTV cameras across the school premise is a bit much.

22A. I NEED THEM UP! I WILL NOT LET MY HONEYPIE BE TAKEN BY THAT +QUADRUPLE TIMING HAREM BUILDING PIG!- Miharu

22B. WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP THINKING I'M BUILDING A HAREM! AND I'M NOT EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANYONE!- Akihisa

22C. Not yet~- Yuuko

23\. Could people please stop calling the police bomb teams whenever someone doesn't flush? I get that it smells, but each time you call them, you're just wasting time and resources for everyone.

_(To be fair, a lot of the time those No.2s could be mistaken for chemical gas weapons rather easily.)_

24\. Aiko Kudou, could you please stop teasing the male population? They've been blue balled and starved of sexual gratification for so long, we're certain that they'll end up jumping you if you're not careful.

24A. But it's fun~- Aiko

24B. Ms. Kudou, every time you tease one of those boys, I'm surprised that their trousers don't tear in half- Ms. Takahashi

_(She's not wrong.)_

25\. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to have a demolition derby in Class A, we will find you. We'll let you imagine what happens next.

25A. God, that was fun- Hiromi

25B. I didn't know you were into those things- Yoshiko

25C. There's a lot you don't know about me- Hiromi

_(Apparently one student had somehow convinced the entirety of Year 2 to fill up Class A with mud, somehow get a bunch of monster trucks and go-karts into the room as well, and go absolutely nuts. Surprisingly, the school ended up getting over a hundred applications for the school after that.)_

26\. Could students please stop using the summoning system to replace them in lessons so that it looks like they're there, when they're really not? If you're not going to attend lessons, then why did you decide to attend this school?

_(If people weren't aware of this type of trick before, they certainly were now.)_

27\. Could people please stop calling the girls of the school Yanderes? While some of them might be a bit... Possessive, calling them Yanderes is offensive, and it might hurt their feelings.

_(Strangely, there were tear marks and red stains on the paper when this was given in._)

28\. The male student body, sans Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Akihisa Yoshii, and Kouta Tsuchiya, are no longer allowed to cross dress. Let's be honest, they're the only ones who can pull it off and not look like fools.

_(Turns out, a large majority of the male population of the school started crossdressing in order to try and get closer to the now mostly gay female population thanks to the actions of the FFF. Their disguises were immediately seen through and turned down, though they were at least nice about it.)_

29\. Food fights are prohibited. This should be obvious, people, but the fact that we have to put this down disappoints me.

_(A group of students were into RWBY. That's pretty much all that is needed to know.)_

30\. Akihisa Yoshii, could you please stop telling the first years that Mr. Nishimura is going to eat them if they fail in tests? We're getting a bit too tired of finding first years in hiding places around the school, hiding there because they lost points in ESB training rounds.

30A. But it's funny! And it motivates them into not failing in tests if they're in a life and death situation- Akihisa

_(He wasn't wrong. There were a lot less failures in the first years now, though they were all on the verge of wetting themselves whenever Ironman walked by. Then again, this wasn't really any different to the second or third years, so Ironman wasn't really complaining.)_


	4. Rules 31 to 40

31\. I can't believe that we need to have these rules for the faculty, but Mr. Nishimura, could you please fill in the tunnel system that you dug out under the city? We've had reports of flooding across the city, and the amount of potholes now from collapsed sections is getting ridiculous.

31A. So that's how he gets around everywhere- Yuuji

31B. What, do you think that I teleport? Everyone's got a method- Mr. Nishimura

32\. No, Principal Toudou, you are not allowed to announce your presence when you enter a room with a marching band. Honestly, how are we able to afford all of this stuff?

32A. No comment- Toudou

_(No one was able to concentrate on their work whilst they could hear a trumpet blaring in the school. Then again, with all of the antics that went on in this school, it was hardly any different.)_

33\. To whomever keeps organising mutinies during ESB Wars, while I comment your organisation skills and possible charisma levels, it's making ESB Wars way too complicated.

_(Everyone was pretty sure that Yuuji had something to do with it. Yuuji neither confirmed nor denied.)_

34\. Akihisa and Kouta are no longer allowed to raise armies and wage war against each other. Seriously, you 2. Keep it between classes, and not between nations.

34A. Cat girls are better- Kouta

34B. BUNNY GIRLS ARE BETTER!- Akihisa

34C. Blake- Kouta

34D. VELVET!- Akihisa

_(The 2 boys argued about this for weeks. The argument got so intense that they ended up raising armies and declaring war against each other. The argument had to be defused before they ended up dragging the world into World War 3.)_

35\. Kouta, could you please not run your yakuza in the school? We've already gotten in enough trouble with the authorities as it is.

35A. I'm still waiting on that protection money, and the money that you owe me for all of those pictures- Kouta

35B. Never mind, go nuts- Ms. Funakoshi

35C. Wait, what pictures?- The entire male student body

_(After making enough money from all of the pictures that he took and sold, Kouta ended up hiring people to pedal his pictures to the school and possibly over the city, eventually starting up his own yakuza in the city. He's now one of the most powerful people in the city, and is wanted in 16 different countries, though because he doesn't actually do anything illegal, sans the whole peeping thing, and the only thing that gets hurt is Hideyoshi's pride, so many just speculate that those countries just want to grab all of his pictures for themselves.)_

36\. Whoever's been trying to use the summoning system to summon spirits using a Ouija board, please stop. While the idea is stupid, and won't work at all, for obvious reasons, we'd rather not take the chances and risk pissing off the spirits of the afterlife.

_(Miho Satou had been trying to talk to her deceased grandmother using a Ouija board and the summoning system as a literal summoning ritual. Thankfully, everyone had seen horror films and had put a stop to it before it could even begin, though nobody was sure and still lives in fear of potential demonic infestations.)_

37\. Mizuki Himeji is no longer allowed to bring in foods that she made herself. If she does, those foods must go through extreme testing and sampling, and must be examined by nuclear and chemical experts before being allowed on the school premise. If the foods are judged to be unsafe to be on school grounds, proper removal protocols will be put in place. If proper removal protocols are not able to be put in place, then emergency removal protocols are to be activated, and the foods are to be disposed of with fire. Preferably a furnace, but any other method of creating and using fire is good as well.

37A. What's wrong with my food?!- Mizuki

_(Many poor testers lost their lives testing Mizuki's cooking. Their sacrifice shall not be forgotten.)_

38\. Could someone please tell the girls of the Akiharem that they are not allowed to go on a crusade anymore. I get that nobody likes the FFF, but you can't just beat them up beyond recognition.

38A. Boo- The Akiharem

38B. Lucky bastard- The entire male population

_(It turned out that the girls of the Akiharem had taken a liking to beating the snot out of the FFF as retaliation for always punishing their boyfriend, and as a result of their actions, a great number of them ended up leaving the FFF, leaving the group as a fraction of what it once was. Akihisa is still wrapping his head around the idea of having a harem.)_

39\. Miharu is now banded from starting her own criminal empire in the school. We've already got Kouta's yakuza. We don't need another damned crime family in this school.

39A. What was that?- Miharu

39B. Nothing- Ms. Takahashi

_(Somehow, using all of the contacts and spies that she had in the school, Miharu ended up gathering up all of the lesbians in the school, as well as those already under her employ, and ended up making her own yakuza known as the Shimizu Syndicate. Their first actions were to beat up and dissolve what was left of the FFF, making their threat to couples out there no more in the event known as the Dissolution. While all the couples in the school and the girls of the Akiharem were happy to see the FFF finally brought to an end, all were weary of the syndicate, and have steered clear of it. The Shimizu Syndicate is currently at war with Kouta's yakuza, but while the most that the war has gotten to is slap fights and pranks, all students are advised to steer clear of the 2 crime families.)_

40\. Could all members of the Ambassador club please surrender their items to the school faculty effective immediately. We get the whole, "Wanting some goddamn peace and quiet", thing, but do you really need a flat screen TV, a video game console, and a minifridge?

40A. You will never understand our pain- Yoshiko

40B. Never- Akihisa

40C. Oh hush yourself, you've got a member of the Akiharem in here. If anything you need to go to give the rest of us some peace and quiet- Miharu

40D. For the last time, I don't have a harem!- Akihisa

40E. Sweetie, we're literally called the Akiharem. It's a play on words and everything. We've worked for that punny name, and we would like to be recognised for that- Yuuko

40F. I- B-But... I-I- Akihisa

40G. {SMOOCH} There we go, baby... And besides, Miharu, you're one to talk. You're in charge of a mafia made up almost entirely of lesbians, meaning you've got a harem of your own. If anything, you're the bigger problem- Yuuko

40H. Hey, at least I ain't bringing work into here- Miharu

40I. You think our love is work?- Yuuko

40J. Aren't all harems busy work?- Miharu

40K. Huh, good point- Yuuko

_(It turned out that Year 2 Ambassadors Akihisa Yoshii, Yuuko Kinoshita, Miharu Shimizu, and Yoshiko Mikami had started up their own secret club known as the Ambassador Club, taking up residence in one of the disused classrooms in the old buildings, and refurbishing it with many items from either Class A or their own pockets, but keeping it secret from everyone else, as a way to escape from the stress of everyday school life, and get some personal time alone and peace and quiet. When they were eventually found out, they were dancing to the Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse soundtrack. Everyone agreed with their choice of music.)_

* * *

**Let's be honest here, lads and ladettes and everything in between, the Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse soundtrack was musical gold! What's Up Danger, Sunflower, and Familia are currently my favourite songs.**


	5. Rules 41 to 50

41\. Could classes participating in ESB Wars please make sure that they have a plan before going in beforehand? We've lost count of how many times classes have lost wars due to having no plan and trying to wing it, and have lost all of their stuff pointlessly.

41A. No, winging it is not a viable plan. Only Year 2 Class F has that excuse. Those guys have pretty much perfected the art of making it up as they go along- Ms. Takahashi

41B. Thank you- Yuuji

41C. We try our best- Akihisa

_(Indiana Jones is a favoured movie within the student body.)_

42\. Masaharu Takashiro, could you please stop creeping on Mizuki Himeji and trying to seduce her? She's part of the Akiharem now. She loves Akihisa. Deal with it.

42A. I absolutely will not deal with it. Dear Mizuki should be with me, and not with that quadruple timing moronic Neanderthal for a boy. She deserves someone like me. A true lover. Someone who will give her everything that she can need and more, and can give her the life that she deserves. With me- Masaharu

42B. I think that I speak for Mizuki when I say piss off, you creep- Minami

42C. Y-Yeah! I-I don't like you! Not one bit!- Mizuki

42D. Our dear Akiko's 10 times the man you'll ever be and more- Miki

42E. You guys...- Akihisa

42F. We love you, Akihisa. We all love you so much. The fact that we've all agreed to put aside our differences and share you speaks a lot about how much we care about you- Yuuko

42G. But... But I don't deserve all of that, you guys. I'm not as romantic as Genji. I'm not as charismatic as Yuuji. I'm not as tough as Kouta. I'm not as polite as Kubo. And I'm definitely not as talented as Hideyoshi. Why would anyone even take an interest in me, when every other guy out there is so much better than me? Why would anyone even look my way when I'm as worthless as everyone says? I'm an idiot. Everyone knows it, and everyone admits it. Why would anyone fall for me when I'm worthless?- Akihisa

42H. Don't. Don't say that about yourself. You're not worthless. I'm- No, we're sorry that we ever said that. We're so sorry that we ever made you feel that, and we're sorry that it's taken so long for us to say this. You're not worthless, my love. You never were. You might think you're not like Genji, or Yuuji, or Kouta, or Kubo, or even my brother or pretty boy creeper over yonder, but do you know who I think you are?- Yuuko

42I. …- Akihisa

42J. You're Akihisa Yoshii. Stupid, loco, strong, kind, loving, caring, helpful, selfless Akihisa Yoshii. You've been there for others, always listening, always helping, always caring. You've always been there for others, helping them when they needed it, asking nothing in return. Even when you don't know it, you're helping others, making them feel complete, and even more than themselves- Yuuko

42K. You were always there for me, standing up for me when I couldn't, cheering for me every time a challenge dared to face us, and caring for me when I needed it the most- Mizuki

42L. You make me feel accepted. You make me feel included. You were so kind to me, even when I wasn't to you, of which I regret so much. And even then, you always forgive it. You always forgive me, even when I didn't deserve it. Your kindness is the light in the darkness, like a lighthouse, and I was the moth that was drawn to it, dancing around your light. My heart was the stage, your kindness was the performance- Minami

42M. You're the best stupid big brother ever! You're always helping me, always playing with me, always smiling for me, always smiling for everyone! I sorta get that I'm way too young to be big brother's marriage thingy, but that's okay! As long as I can be your little sister, and you can be my big brother, I'll always be happy!- Hazuki

42N. You may not know this, but you were a big inspiration for me, Akiko. Sure, you do look good as a girl, but that's not why I fell for you, Akihisa. Well, I admit, that's not all of why I fell for you. Like I said, you were a big inspiration for me. When you were pushed down by anything and everything, you got back up. You always got back up, no matter what, with a smile on your face and a spring in your step. You were, and are, so determined to do the right thing, no matter what, and that's why I fell for you. Because you never let life get you down, which inspired me to follow in your footsteps. You inspired me to never let life get me down. You inspired me to do my best, and so much more.

42O. When I was young, I never liked myself. I always thought that I was the lesser sibling. The mistake. The unwanted child. It was always Hideyoshi that got the love. It was always my brother that got the attention, praise and affection. It was always, "Did you see what Hideyoshi did?", or, "Wow, Hideyoshi is so good", and so on, so on. Do you know what that does to a child. It makes them unwanted. It makes them jealous. It makes them feel worthless. It made me feel worthless. And so I did all that I could to be on top. To be the better sibling. To be better than my perfect brother. And yet, nothing I did was good enough. Nothing I did was anywhere near as good for my parents. For my friends. For anyone. For me. Even when I got into Class A, even when I got into the top 10 of the year, even when I became the Class A Ambassador, it wasn't enough for anyone. Including me. I needed to prove to everyone that I was worth something. That I was the best at everything. That I could be someone important. But still, nobody saw that But then, I... Well, I heard what you said about me. You called me pretty. You called me smart. You... Well, I suppose you saw everything in me that others couldn't. You saw everything about me that I couldn't, Akihisa. Just as we can see everything about you that you yourself can't. After I heard that come from you, I, well, I became interested in you, and that interest grew and grew, little by little, until, well, now you know. I suppose that's why I fell for you. You saw me. You acknowledged me. You were the first person that made me feel truly happy. And I cannot thank you enough for that- Yuuko

42P. When we were younger, I was in a dark place. My life had hit rock bottom. I was like you, in a way. I was stupid. I was worthless. I was meaningless. I was deadweight. I was a useless whore with no purpose and not deserving of anything. That's what everyone was telling me. And I believed it. I accepted it. My mind was in darkness, a swirling tide of despair and hopelessness. I was a cutter, did you know? Of course you didn't. I kept it away from everyone, a dirty little secret, a hidden, horrible pleasure that was mine and mine alone. I would bleed myself dry just to feel something, in a world where everything was dull and lifeless. But you were always there for me. Always there with an unknowing smile on your face. Always there with an innocent hug and laugh. Always there, your love and life slowly chipping away at the walls of my sadness, until you rescued my trapped heart from within. Always there as a reminder that there was something worth living for. You gave me a reason to continue. A reason to live. A reason to love. So, I defied the expectations, and the thoughts of others. I made something for myself. I worked hard. I got a place at one of the most prestigious schools out there. I became one of the smartest people in our family. All because you gave me a reason to live, a reason to love, and a reason to be happy. I know that you can't, and won't, ever love me the way I love you, but that's okay, my dearest little brother. As long as I can be there with you, as long as I can be there for you, I will always be happy- Akira

42Q. Um... Wow, you... You guys... Sis... Yuuko…- Akihisa

42R. Please, Akihisa, be there for us. Love us. Just as we will be there for you. Just as we love you- Yuuko

42S. …Alright then. I'll love you guys... Thanks, for believing in me, I guess... Sorry, I just feel a bit awkward about this, nothing against you all, I promise- Akihisa

42T. Same here, trust us- Yuuko

42U. …- Masaharu

42X. Piss off, creeper- Minami

_(Everyone was heartwarmed when they saw this. They were then immediately cursing Akihisa afterwards. Many went on to give him the nickname 'Lucky Bastard' from then on.)_

43\. With the graduation of Year 3 coming along, could we please have everyone on their best behaviour? We'd rather not have a repeat of... The Incident.

43A. Wait, what incident?- Mayumi

43B. I've never heard anything about an incident- Ritsuko

43C. We don't talk about the Incident- Ms. Takahashi

43B. Wait, but- Ritsuko

43D. We. Don't. Talk. About. The Incident- Ms. Takahashi

43F. Yes ma'am- Ritsuko

(No one is allowed to talk about the Incident. No one is allowed to even think about the Incident. It's become an unspoken rule.)

44\. Would the Tokonatsu incident please calm down and stop trying to act cool? You're not delinquents, you 2. You're not cool. You're just making yourselves look like morons.

44A. WHAT?!- Yuusaku

44B. How dare- WE ARE TOTALLY COOL!- Shunpei

_(They weren't.)_

45\. Aoi Kogure, for god's sake, could you please stop pulling an Aiko Kudou and being flirty/sexy to the male student population. Blue balled. They are. Pounce you. They will.

45A. Aw, you think I'm sexy? I'll stop just for you, but I can give you a private peek if you want~-Aoi

45B. Aoi, please...- Yuuka

_(Principal Toudou was not amused… Okay, maybe a little.)_

46\. Could someone please keep an eye on Linne Kline, and make sure he isn't kidnapped again? People keep 'Borrowing' him because he's adorable, and while he is, we keep having to pay for search parties, and it's getting annoying.

_(It took the school 6 days before Aiko was found hugging the poor child to death. Nobody was surprised.)_

47\. Shouko Kirishima is now prohibited from tasing Yuuji Sakamoto unless he actively tries to harm her. Again, we get that she likes him, but this is getting beyond ridiculous.

47A. 'Actively trying to...' WHAT!? SHE'S TRYING TO HARM ME! SHE DOES HARM ME! ALL OF THE TIME! AND IT'S ONLY NOW THAT THIS RULE IS PUT IN! It won't do anything, trust me! She's creative in that aspect!- Yuuji

47B. Dude, just punch her lights out. If she's giving you a hard time, clock her. I don't see what the problem is- Hiromi

47C. You think I haven't tries that before! She knows all of my moves! She knows all of my weaknesses! I CAN'T FREAKING FIGHT AGAINST THE WOMAN!- Yuuji

_(Shouko would go on to find new, interesting ways to punish Yuuji for perceived 'Crimes'. Everyone was still unsure of where she got all of those Skittles.)_

48\. Could people please stop raiding the Ambassador Club? While we do get that they've got some good stuff in there, we're getting tired of having the practically disperse riots outside of that room.

48A. We really need to hire bouncers for this room- Yoshiko

48B. Bouncers? What, like people on trampolines?- Akihisa

48C. You were doing so well, and then you just had to remind us of the fact that you're the ultimate idiot- Miharu

_(The Ambassador Club was regularly raided by entire groups of people, and much of the stuff in there was constantly stolen. Students, when seeing the room, have come to like the room so much that entire ESB Wars have been fought over that room. The Ambassador Club members have barely been able to fight off these attacks without intervention from the teachers.)_

49\. The preparations for Year 3's graduation are now underway. With that, we expect everyone to give a helping hand. Now, like we said before, we expect everyone on their best behaviour, so we would like everyone to contribute and help out. Remember, this is an important event, and this year, there are going to be very influential people with us this year, and we can't have anything and anyone going nuts and getting up to... Well, anything that you do. So please, remember to be on your best behaviour, and show this school to be the proud learning institute that it is!

50\. We gave you idiots one job.

_(In the final day of the year, Masaharu Takashiro tried to forcibly seduce Mizuki Himeji, but Akihisa Yoshii and the rest of the Akiharem, as well as their allies in the Ambassador Club, stood up to Masaharu Takashiro, and declared his love for the Akiharem, and that he was going to protect them, leading to the Akiharem and the Ambassador Club beginning a summoning battle against Masaharu Takashiro. Meanwhile, Kouta's Yakuza and Miharu's Shimizu Syndicate began to make their first moves against each other, starting an ESB War between the 2 mafias, whilst the Tokonatsu Duo lead Year 3's Class A against Year 2's Class F as an act of revenge. Soon, this lead to an all out battle royale between Years 2 and 3, class against class, and people against people, with most of Year 1 looking on utterly confused and wondering if this is what would be happening when they moved up a year. Eventually, Akihisa, the Akiharem and the Ambassador Club were able to take down Masaharu, Kouta's Yakuza and Miharu's Shimizu Syndicate came to a stalemate and a temporary truce, Year 2's Class A were able to beat back the Tokonatsu Duo and their forces, and Year 2, with reinforcements from the 2 mafias, were able to unite together and defeat the entirety of Year 3, winning what would later been known as the Battle for Fumizuki Academy. The important persons who had arrived to view over Year 3's graduation bore witness to the antics and happenings of the battle, as well as the overall situation of the school, and were disappointed. Fumizuki Academy would come under scrutiny from then on. Overall, it made for an exceptional graduation.)_


	6. Rules 51 to 60

51\. Now that the new school year has begun, and you've all moved up a year, it is time for you all to take the next step in your life. For the new 1st years, this will be your first step into a bigger world, and you will be expected to take your education into your own hands. For the 2nd years, your classes are now armies, nations unto themselves, now ready to war against one another, for the spoils of war, being the means to further your education beyond that of your peers. Be ready to defend what's yours. Be ready to plan how to take what's yours. And make sure to plan for every possibility. As for the 3rd years, this is the turning point of your lives. Your future depends on the choices that you make this year. And not only that, but you serve as examples for the years below you. You serves as beacons of inspiration for those whom will soon follow in your footsteps. Carry yourself with dignity, shine as lighthouses of inspiration to those around you, and to all of you, regardless of years, remember that you are students of the proud Fumizuki Academy, shining examples of what this school is capable off. Carry yourself with pride, and show all of the other schools that this is the institute that will produce the finest in the next generations.

52\. Why do we even try?

_(On the first day back, a group of boys new to the school decided that it would be a good idea to try and provoke the Shimizu Syndicate by flirting and sexually harassing them. They're lucky to still be walking.)_

53\. Would the members of the Shimizu Syndicate and Kouta's Yakuza please not aggravate one another? We get that you don't like each other, but the school is already divided enough. We can't have anymore divisions in the student populace.

_(Turns out, those boys were profitable customers of Kouta Tsuchiya's pictures, and this only served to further tensions between the 2 mafias. The 2 sides had to be brought to the negotiating tables, though hostilities are quickly growing between the 2.)_

54\. Could Mayumi Kikuiri of Year 3 Class B and Ritsuko Iwashita of Year 3 Class C please stop sending poems to each other? Just because you're in 2 different classes does not mean that you can act like you're star crossed lovers and act like you're from the Titanic film. Honestly, you'd expect this stuff from the guys from last year's Class F...

54A. Oh Mayumi, mine friend from miles apart, does this distance bring pain unto us? Doth this distance bring strain and heartache upon our bond made so long ago- Ritsuko

54B. I sayeth no, mine friend dearest. This distance betwixt us strains us, but will strengthen the bond that we have made for ourselves for so long, bringing us together once more- Mayumi

54C. This isn't Shakespearean class, you 2. Speaketh English. Or Japanese. Or whatever- Anzu

_(You'd think those 2 were lovers. People were pretty sure that they were part of the Shimizu Syndicate.)_

55\. Hideyoshi, please stop making your own scripts. You're an excellent actor, but a terrible writer.

55A. What? My scripts were good- Hideyoshi

55B. I remember reading one of those scripts. The amount of plot holes in that story was so ridiculous it made me cry- Yuuji

_(He wasn't joking.)_

56\. Could the members of the Year 3 Ambassadors Club please disband? None of you are Ambassadors anymore. Sorry.

56A. NOOOOOOOO!- Akihisa

56B. OUR PLACE OF REFUGEE FROM THE INSANITY OF THIS SCHOOL!- Yoshiko

56C. IT'S BEGUN! WE'VE ALREADY BEEN CONSUMED! I'M THE LEADER OF A MAFIA FOR £$&! SAKE!- Miharu

56D. My personal Aki time... Gone! GONE! WHAT IS LIFE, GODDAMMIT!- Yuuko

_(Now that they were in Year 3, Akihisa Yoshii was placed in Class E, thanks to the help from the Akiharem, as well as Yoshiko Mikami, while Miharu Shimizu was in Class C, and Yuuko Kinoshita was in Class A once more. None of them were Ambassadors though. Those honours belonged to Isao Shibazaki of Class E, Takayuki Yoshino of Class C, and Yuka Sanada of Class A. All of the current Ambassadors were disappointed at the club's dispersion.)_

57\. Aiko, Shinji, and Shinya Kudou are no longer allowed to work on projects together. The roof is still being repaired.

_(Turns out they're siblings. Kouta lives in perpetual fear of Aiko's brothers.)_

58\. Petitions for class changes are no longer allowed. Yes, Akihisa did something like this last year, but that was a one off. At this point, you're just wasting paper.

_(Hideyoshi Kinoshita was placed in Class F again. Most of the petitions came from his many, many admirers.)_

59\. Gerry Anderson shows are no longer allowed on school grounds. You can thank the idiot who tried to make Thunderbird 2 for that.

59A. It was so worth it- Hiromi

_(Audio transcript:_

_"Is it a bird?!"_

_"Is it a plane?!"_

_"No! It's both!"_

_"It's International Rescue!"_

_"God's speed, International Rescue!")_

60\. Hideyoshi, what did we say? Now, you either apply for a writing class, stop writing those terrible scripts altogether, or we release the video. We're not kidding.

_(No one knows what the video was. Well, no one but the Principal. Let's just say that Hideyoshi was a lot dirtier than people thought, and Akihisa had yet another admirer. Lucky bastard.)_


	7. Rules 61 to 70

61\. Ms. Funakoshi, you are to cease blackmailing students into going out with you effective immediately. Honestly, it's just getting pathetic at this point.

61A. FINALLY!- The male student body

61B. You know, I actually have a neighbour the same age as you who I can introduce you too- Akihisa

61C. Do that, and you'll be getting extra credit in all of your subjects- Ms. Funakoshi

_(Akihisa got a lot of marks on his work from then on out.)_

62\. All classes are to make sure that their air conditioning units are working properly. Every time we walk into a classroom, it smells like a dead walrus rotting away in the sun.

62A. You know we don't get air conditioners in Class F, right? Whole 'Worse your rank, worse the equipment' thing- Hideyoshi

62B. You're getting a bath as soon as you get back home. With a garden hose. I'm not letting you into the house smelling like a decaying skunk- Yuuko

_(The entire school ended up smelling like a rotten cheese factory for a month. Some students wore gas masks for the duration of that month.)_

63\. The school pool is no longer allowed to be used without supervision. We've already lost count of the times we've had to clean and repair that pool because of the antics of a bunch of students.

_(No one was sure as to how an alligator got into the pool. Mizuki refused to talk about how it happened, so it will most likely remain a mystery.)_

64\. No one is allowed to jokingly propose marriage to another student as a prank. We've lost track of how many shotgun weddings we've had to host.

_(Yuuji, Yuuka, and Shouko are now married. Yuuji is the only one not happy about it.)_

65\. With career week now gone, would students please stop impersonating as what jobs they want to be in the future? You're not children, for goodness sake. Though to be fair, it is hard to tell nowadays.

65A. Hey. That's not cool. I was having fun- Akihisa

65B. Akihisa, you and Miharu were dressed up as cops and chasing Mayuko Satoi, whom herself was dressed as a robber, with nerf guns and go-karts with flashing lights- Yuka

65C. Yeah, well, we were rehearsing for our future careers- Miharu

65D. I never knew you could be so much fun- Akihisa

65E. I never knew you had the same career goals as me- Miharu

65F. We should really hang out more- Akihisa

65G. Don't push it- Miharu

65H. Sorry- Akihisa

_(The Akiharem had quite a few fantasies after that. Mostly about handcuffs and police uniforms. On the other side, people in the Shimizu Syndicate were concerned as to the leadership of the syndicate.)_

66\. Doctor Who is no longer allowed on school grounds. We can't have another Dalek empire rising up again.

66A. Too late, we've got a bunch of people in Dalek casings in Class A. They've enslaved the entirety of Class A, and are creating a new Dalek Empire- Kenta

66B. ALL LIFE IS INFERIOR, AND WILL BE EXTERMINATED! OUR EMPEROR WILL LEAD US TO VICTORY! YOU WILL ALL FALL TO THE NEW DALEK EMPIRE!- Supreme Dalek

_(After listening to too much Big Finish, a group of students ended up finding Dalek props and enslaved the entirety of Class A, before then moving on to take over the entire school. It took the combined resistance forces of the entire free school, lead by one Takuo Yoshida, to fend of the first empire, and then they were barely able to defeat the second one. The great Dalek Wars would forever be remembered in the history of Fumizuki Academy, and many tales would be told of the sacrifices made during the wars.)_

67\. It is a known fact that Akihisa Yoshii has a tendency to blame himself whenever things go wrong. Please make sure that he doesn't do that again. The poor thing had a flipping mental breakdown last time.

_(Not too long ago, a group of students that had been part of the old FFF blamed Akihisa for pretty much everything that went wrong. Turns out the guy was more fragile than anyone actually thought, and he ended up believing so much of what they said, that he started thinking of some... Well, it wasn't healthy for him, and he ended up having a mental breakdown. Thankfully, the Akiharem caught wind of this, and those former FFF guys are expected to be out of the hospital by the end of the school year.)_

68\. Coup d'états are no longer allowed. We don't care how many of you think that you're fit for leadership. You had your chance to get it at the start of the year.

68A. Goddammit, I just got Coup d'étated! Ichirou Suzuki just took over my own goddamn syndicate! This sucks!- Miharu

68B. To be fair, they probably heard that you wanted to be a policewoman in the future- Akihisa

68C. Also to be fair, you were kinda a b $*£ during the second and third years so far, so you can't say that you kinda didn't deserve this- Minami

68D. …I can't argue with that- Miharu

_(Ichirou Suzuki was able to gather loads of support and ended up taking over Miharu's syndicate, and has since then gone power crazy and started ramping up tensions with Kouta's Yakuza. The student populace that is not part of either of the syndicates are now on alert, and ready for the possibility of war.)_

69\. Warhammer 40K is no longer allowed on school grounds. Seriously you people.

69A. Foul Xeno! You shall be purged IN THE NAME OF THE GOD EMPEROR!- Minami

69B. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!- Kubo

69C. RRRAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!- Hazuki

69D. WHERE THE *&£$ DID THAT LITTLE JAILBAIT GET A CHAINAXE!?- Yuuji

69E. I DON'T KNOW!- Hideyoshi

_(That was an amusing 2 weeks.)_

70\. Welp, it's official. The Shimizu Syndicate, now lead by Ichirou Suzuki, and Kouta's Yakuza are now at war. The entire school is at war. All students not involved in the war are to bunker down and weather the storm. Be prepared to fight if you have to, but try to stay out of the way of the warring combatants. God's speed to all of you.

70A. I'm an atheist- Aiko


	8. Rules 71 to 80

71\. Minami Shimada, while we understand that you are... Overprotective... Of your younger sister, was chasing around anyone who dared approach her at the Halloween party, whilst dressed up in a fully accurate Big Daddy from Bioshock cosplay, really necessary?

71A. Wait, what? I wasn't dressed up as whatever the hell a big daddy is. I was cosplaying Ed from Cowboy Bebop? Must've been Akihisa or Miharu. Or anyone else in the Akiharem- Minami

71B. Wasn't me. I had gone to the party as Captain Scarlet. Gotta defeat the Mysterons, and save the world!- Akihisa

71C. I was Menma from Anohana

71D. I went as Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail- Akira

71E. Spider-Gwen for me- Yuuko

71F. Only the ever loveable Caboose from Red Vs Blue for me~!- Miki

71G. Have I ever told you the definition of insanity- Miharu

71H. Wait a minute, if it wasn't you guys... Then who the hell was it?!- Minami

_(Kubo would later complain that Hazuki shouldn't have dressed up as a little sister from Bioshock anyways. Akihisa was also given detention for breaking rule 59.)_

72\. Sledgehammers are no longer allowed on the school premise. We've lost count of how many times we've had to fill in holes in the wall.

_(Turns out, both sides of the Syndicate War, being the name of the conflict between the now renamed Suzuki Syndicate and Kouta's Yakuza, decided that it would be a good idea to make peeping holes into each other's territory using sledgehammers. Everyone was scared out of their skin whenever a sledgehammer went through a wall near them.)_

73\. This should already been known, but for some reason, we still need to tell you people: BULLYING IS NOT ALLOWED ON SCHOOL GROUNDS. Seriously, I'm just disappointed in you people at this point.

_(A few girls tried to bully Aiko. It was then that they learnt that Kouta and Aiko's brothers believed in gender equality, and now live in fear of the boys.)_

74\. Also, to the bullies specifically, just stop and read a book. All you're doing is feeding the idea of bullies being idiots. Also, no one actually cares about what you say about them.

_(One of these bullies, who was in the same class as Akihisa Yoshii, had suddenly gotten up in the middle of class, punched the glass fire extinguisher case, resulting in his hand bleeding profusely, and then smashed his head against a wall repeatedly, and then turned to the teacher, who had been watching the entire time, and blamed Akihisa for beating him up. Everyone was confused and dumbfounded for this boy's stupidity, and the teacher calmly jut sent him to the principal's office. Needless to say, that bully was moved down from Class E to F, and was sent to the hospital, firstly to get stitches, and secondly to get his sanity checked.)_

75\. Sexual activities are not allowed on school grounds. My god, people, keep it in your pants.

75A. Boo...- Akihisa

75B. Boo...- Akiharem

_(The Akiharem weren't the only naughty ones. Let's just say, that Aiko was very grateful for Kouta helping her. Very, grateful. On the plus side, Aiko and Kouta are a couple now.)_

76\. Arms dealing test papers is not allowed. We don't care how much money you make. It's actually illegal to steal and sell papers for money, and if we find out that someone has been selling papers, we will fine you.

76A. What? But I've made so much money!- Nemoto

76B. So it's you that's been selling those papers...- Mr. Nishimura

76C. *%&$!- Nemoto

_(Turns out, Nemoto had been selling both sides of the Syndicate War papers, and making a lot of money from it. Once he was found out, when asked why he was selling papers, he said that he was practicing for his future career: Arms dealing. He was then expelled.)_

77\. Inviting the entirety of the 501st Legion over to the school is not allowed.

77A. What?! But they're a charity group! Don't you remember how much money we raised that day?- Akihisa

77B. Like, over 10 million dollars USD. That's 111425000.00 yen, according to Google- Yuuko

77C. There were over 13,000 of them! Those Stormtrooper guys started a riot!- Ms. Takahashi

77D. Not just Stormtroopers, you know! Clone Troopers, Jedi, Sith, Mandalorians, and the like! And besides, the only riotous thing that they did was march in formation across the city gathering donations, and then gather at the school, and we all ended up starting our own comic con- Yuuichirou

77E. This has been the best thanksgiving ever- Hideyoshi

_(It was like the Halloween party all over again, but with less alcohol. Some people opened up stalls, others put on their Halloween costumes again, and by the end of the day, about 200,000 people had populated the school, and the police had to be called to disperse the gathering. At least no one was hurt, and they were polite about it. It was possibly the nicest riot in history.)_

78\. Could students please stop assaulting their exes' partners? Seriously. Lawsuits. We're getting them.

78A. Jealousy is a crazy thing- Yoshiko

78B. Didn't you assault your ex's girlfriend- Hiromi

78C. No, I assaulted the !£$%& who cheated on my boyfriend. There's a difference- Yoshiko

78D. Wait a minute, so this school is more concerned about any legal actions taken against it than the safety of it's own students?- Ayumi

78E. Yep, pretty much- Yuuji

78F. Yep, that's going in the report- Linne

_(After the reports sent in by Linne about the major lawsuits being made against the school, the institution was faced with even higher scrutiny after that.)_

79\. Would Kouta please stop trying to petition for a school trip to the beach with just him, Hideyoshi, and all of the female students in the school? We know what you're trying to do, you little perv. And don't you have a girlfriend now, anyways?

79A. I'm okay with it- Aiko

79B. She's okay with it- Kouta

79C. Oh my god...- Hideyoshi

_(No one was surprised that Aiko was supportive of Kouta's scheme, and even less so when it was discovered that she had broached the idea herself. Honestly, those 2 perverts were made for each other.)_

80\. As a reminder to all of the students, for the Christmas party this year, can we please remember to not bring in any alcoholic beverages into the school? There are important people coming in from one of the other schools in the country that uses the same system as ours, and as a learning institute, we must remember to show the proper respect and dignity that we hold for each other and this academy, and also show those from the others schools respect, while proving that this academy is the best learning institute there is.

_(How well do you think that went? Turns out, as it would later come to light in the morning after, someone had spiked the drinks with very, **VERY** powerful aphrodisiacs. Within half an hour of the party starting, the entire school were as horny as rabbits in heat, the Akiharem were doing the dirty in Class F, with a drunk Hideyoshi trying to join them, Aiko and Kouta were making out in one of the cubicles in the toilets, Yuuka and Shouko were going to town on Yuuji, pretty much all of the female students homosexual population were making out in the corridors, and all the others girls were... Well, they needed actual showers. The police had to be called in before it turned into one massive sex fest. All of the representatives from the other school had looked on in disgust, and steps were being taken to insure that the current principal was removed from power.)_

* * *

**You can blame Planet Dolan for Rule 74.**

**Also, somebody better make a smut fiction for Rule 80, otherwise I shall be very disappointed.**


	9. Rules 81 to 90

81\. Students, we would like to inform you that the principal and leading body of the institute, Mutsuki Academy, are now working with the faculty of Fumizuki Academy to improve and streamline the learning experience of this school. There will be some serious changes to the school over the rest of the school year, but do not worry, for the following changes will be used to help improve and increase your education in this school.

81A. Oh, I don't like where this is going- Yoshiko

81B. I've heard of Mutsuki Academy, but only by reputation. Apparently it's super strict there. The school monitors students in and out of class, and sometimes even when school is over! There's apparently no breaks, no free lessons, and friendships between classes are banned, for whatever reason- Akihisa

81C. Seriously? They can't just ban friendships between classes. Can't they?- Aiko

81D. I've heard that everyone that comes out of that place are like all £$ and sociopaths- Yuuko

81E. I've heard that it was run like a military camp where you were taught to despise each other- Hiromi

81F. Things are definitely gonna change around here- Genji

_(And he was right. Things were about to change. And not for the better.)_

82\. As of now, romantic relationships between students are now banned. Students should be using their time at school to learn, not to fraternise with their love interest.

82A. WHAT!?- The entire student body

82B. BULL!*$&- The Akiharem

82C. That's not allowed!- Hiromi

82D. You can't just do that!- Yuuka

82E. I'm afraid that I just did- Mr. Miyahira

82F. I'm sorry, who the hell are you?- Miharu

82G. I'm the principal of Mutsuki Academy- Mr. Miyahira

82H. Oh &^*£$- Miharu

82I. What the hell's up with the whole romance ban, and !$&*?- Yuka

82J. It's exactly as the rule says. Students should be using their time at school to learn and only learn, not to talk with their lover or whatever. Actually, now that I think about it, be right back- Mr. Miyahira

83\. Relationships of any kind between students of different classes are banned. Students should not be fraternising with their opposing classes. Each class is an enemy towards the other, and students will not learn how to best the obstacles that come before them by socialising with their enemies.

83A. WHAT AGAIN!?- The entire student body

83B. This is ridiculous!- Aiko

83C. You can't just stop people from having friendships!- Hideyoshi

83D. And you can't stop people from feeling empathetic towards each other. Humans don't naturally see each other as enemies- Kubo

83E. Kubo's right. We're not going to just immediately start hating each other just because someone says that we had to. We were like that back in the start of Year 2, and we've moved on since then. We're not just gonna go back to that state of mind on the whim of some guy- Yuuji

83F. Well, I be sure to change your mind on that topic- Mr Miyahira

_(Students were beginning to become more segregated by the new teachers that had moved in with the new principal, and were beginning to be taught to hate their other classes once more. Segregation and discrimination between classes was now on the rise once more.)_

84\. Clubs and inner class factions are now banned. Students should be using their time at school to learn, and not partake in pointless activities, such as clubs. Students should also be conforming to their classes, and abandoning their own agendas in favour of their classes, not chasing their own ambitions within their classes.

84A. Oh, this is getting ridiculous- Minami

84B. My yakuza...- Kouta

84C. My Syndicate... Ichirou

84D. "Conform", he says...- Yuuji

84E. Wait, does this mean that the Ambassador club isn't making a comeback?!- Miharu

84F. NOOOOO! I made so many friends in that club! And by so many I mean 3!- Yoshiko

84G. My club! My sanctuary! GONE! FOREVER!- Akihisa

84H. It was never a club to begin with- Hideyoshi

_(Some students that were part of Kouta's Yakuza, and Ichirou's Suzuki Syndicate, including Kouta and Ichirou themselves, were expelled from the school. This garnered much of the student body's ire, and didn't award the new principal any positive points.)_

85\. Breaks and free periods are now no longer part of the school timetable, save for a 15 minute period for lunch. Student's time in this institute shall now be dedicating all of their time towards learning and furthering their own education, and wasting their time.

85A. That's not even possible! You can't just ban %*£&ing breaks!- Kenta

85B. I just did. Trust me on this, this is for your own good- Mr. Miyahira

85C. Dude, we've already got tons of work that we have to do, and we always do it in our free lessons and break! How do you think this school compensates for the free lessons? Plus, we've got tons of homework and studying to do on top of that! We need those free lessons just to get anything done!- Isshin

85D. Half of the time during those free lessons and breaks, all you do is waste time and goof off. School time should be used for learning, not fun. As I have said, this shall be for your own good- Mr. Miyahira

_(Students were coming back home from school extremely tired, what without the breaks and now the increasing school work. Most free lessons at Fumizuki that weren't reserved for the student's antics had been dedicated to school work, and even when they got home, they still had a tonnage of homework and studying to do. With the free lessons now actual lessons, and the distinct lack of breaks, trying to complete any of their homework and studying within school is now incredibly difficult, and begins to cut into their time at home, and into their sleep. And when they didn't have long to sleep, the students were then coming in tired and miserable, which then began to cut into their learning, thereby giving them more work, and so on. It wasn't a happy schedule.)_

86\. Could students please remember to treat the students from Mutsuki Academy with respect? As they come from a higher quality institute, it would be best to show them the upmost respect and dignity as they come to the school.

86A. So basically treat them as our betters?- Yuuji

86B. They certainly think they are. Mutsuki students earlier tried to intimidate me. Mocked me as well. Said that I was an uncultured and uneducated hillbilly, or something. I wasn't paying attention to them, though, and I didn't really care about what they were saying, so whatever- Ayumi

86C. You're the lucky one, let me tell you. Some of them found out that I used to be a Punishment Inspector, and they cornered me in a toilet. That's all that I'm gonna say on the matter- Akihisa

86D. So that's why you came back with a bloody nose and a black eye- Miki

86E. And smelling quite bad- Mizuki

86F. Just give us the word, baby- Minami

86G. Yeah, we'll kick their buttocks and throw them off a cliff for you, sweetie- Yuuko

86H. Thanks, Yuu. Thanks, Mimi- Akihisa

_(When students from Mutsuki Academy came from their school to Fumizuki, multiple complaints were made against them. Most, if not all of them, were because the visiting students acted superior to them, and started pushing the Fumizuki students around. Tensions began to rise even more between the 2 schools, and many of Fumizuki's classes stopped complaining about each other in order to complain about the other school.)_

87\. Violence against Mutsuki students is not allowed.

87A. &^%$- The entire student body of Fumizuki

88\. Sleeping and slacking off during lessons is prohibited. Students should be working at 100% at all times.

88A. WE SLEEP DURING LESSONS BECAUSE WE CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT DUE TO ALL OF THE INCREASED HOMEWORK AND STUDYING THAT WE HAVE TO DO! YOU'VE NOT ONLY TAKEN AWAY OUR FREE LESSONS, BUT YOU'VE PILED 10 TIMES AS MUCH WORK ON US THAN BEFORE! WE CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT BECAUSE WE'RE TRYING TO GET ALL OF OUR &!?$ING HOMEWORK DONE! AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!- The entire student body of Fumizuki

88B. I feel like more of a robot each and every day- Hideyoshi

_(Multiple people were expelled after connections were made between them and the comment. Words such as 'Independence' were beginning to float around the school after that.)_

89\. As of now, more efforts are being put in monitoring our students. As such, all students are expected to surrender any personal information regarding themselves that may impact their lives, school wise or another. All information is to be gathered, and adjustments and regulations are to be added in once that information has been processed and analysed.

89A. And to the uninitiated, please...?- Akihisa

89B. It means that they want to control our personal lives, and hand over everything that we do when we're not at school. Everything. They're trying to deny us our privacy- Hideyoshi

89C. W-W-What?! They can't do that! Trying to breach our privacy... Isn't that illegal?!- Mizuki

89D. This has gone on for far too long- Yuuji

89E. It's time we did something about it- Minami

90\. A reminder to all students: Rule 89 is compulsory. All information regarding your personal lives must be handed over immediately so that proper changes to your timetables in and out of school can be made.

90A. No- The entirety of Fumizuki Academy

90B. No?- Mr. Miyahira

90C. No- Yuuji

90D. We're not going to comply with your stupid rules, or your stupid demands, or your stupid other school, or anything- Minami

90E. If you thought that we were incapable of handling our own education, and our own learning, then you are surely mistaken- Shouko

90F. Do you think that we would even be thinking about doing any of our usual antics back when Toudou was in charge, if we didn't have our education on lockdown? How do you think that we've been able to stay in this school before you arrived?- Yoshiko

90G. Principal Toudou had every incentive to expel us whenever we did something bad, and yet she didn't. Do you want to know why?- Yuuka

90H. She saw something in us that we never saw. She gave us chance after chance, because she knew- KNEW\- That one day we would find the potential within all of us, that one day we would find our wings and soar- Akihisa

90I. That, was beautiful- Hiromi

90J. I try- Akihisa

90K. The old Principal was a sessile old fool who thought that letting a bunch of children run around doing whatever irresponsible thing that they wished was the right way to go. I doubt that she was something to take inspiration from- Mr. Miyahira

90L. Perhaps, but hey, look where we've gotten now. We've got scholarships and applications for different universities in wait. Pretty sure most of ours have been accepted by now. We've got clear goals in mind, I'd say we've done pretty well for ourselves at this point- Yuuko

90M. What does it matter anyways? You're still subject to these rules. Nothing you can do will change that- Mr. Miyahira

90O. Ah, but that is where you are wrong, thy bold friend. Akihisa?- Hideyoshi

90P. Yes, my maybe-maybe-not-part-of-the-Akiharem-Boyfriend-maybe? (It's complicated)- Akihisa

90Q. Lucky bastard- The entire male student body

90R. Could you please give our esteemed new principal a, shall we say, token, of our appreciation?- Hideyoshi

90S. Why of course, my maybe-maybe-not-part-of-the-Akiharem-Boyfriend-maybe. Ahem, we, the student body of Fumizuki Academy, do hereby declare an ESB War, on the faculty and student body of Mutsuki Academy, for the independence, and emancipation, of our school, our privacy, our personal lives, and the rights to our own education, and this war will only be completed, and all hostilities between our institutions will cease, when Mutsuki Academy releases it's hold on Fumizuki, and we are allowed to go our own way once more- Akihisa

90T. I'm surprised you know half of those words- Ayumi

90U. Hazuki got me a dictionary calendar for Christmas. I feel bad for just getting her an oversized plushie, now- Akihisa

90V. You can't do that. This won't change anything- Mr. Miyahira

90W. You say that, and yet look at what you've tried to do. See you on the battlefield, teach- Yuuji

_(And so that battle have been drawn, and the sides have been laid bare. And with the coming conflict, will the future of Fumizuki Academy be decided...)_


	10. Rules 91 to 101

90\. Initiating an ESB War between institutes is not allowed. Partaking in these events will result in your expulsion.

91A. Shut up, Miyahira. You don't tell us what to do- Yoshiko

91B. I'm the principal- Mr. Miyahira

91C. You're some guy trying to stop us from having any kind of relationship with anyone, make us hate each other, turn us into little more than tired, moody robots, gotten rid of any ways to make friends of any kind, turn us into slaves for your school, whom are all &£$holes, by the way, and not only that, but you've tried to completely take control of our personal lives, and steal away all of our personal information. I'm pretty sure you don't count as anything other than a controlling, possibly perverted, fraud- Yoshiko

91D. You tell him, babe- Genji

_(At this point in the school's history, being the final few weeks of the school year, Fumizuki's students are locked deep in conflict against the invading Mutsuki forces, and the school itself has been divided into several different factions, loosely working together for the war. The main, and biggest faction, is the Fumizuki Army, headed by the former members of the Ambassador Club, as well as the Akiharem and all of the other former and current class representatives of the school years, and are currently in control of the old building. A resurgent Dalek Empire is in control of Year 2's Class A classroom, and is steadily pushing out against Mutsuki forces. What was left of Kouta's Yakuza and Ichirou's Suzuki Syndicate had banded together and taken control of the cafeteria, fending off various raider groups and factions. The new building was occupied by different warring factions and raider groups, the most powerful ones taking up residence in classrooms, the others making camp in the corridors, and constantly fighting each other. The rest of the school was occupied by the Mutsuki forces, whom severely overwhelmed the Fumizuki Academy students by the hundreds, but due to the predictable and unimaginative tactics being used by the Mutsuki armies, they were easy to fend off, and draw the war to a stalemate. However, the Mutsuki students were slowly dwindling the Fumizuki students' resources and capturing their manpower, and was turning more into their favour, so unless the Fumizuki students could find a way to turn the tide before the end of the school year, all hope for them was lost...)_

92\. Expelled students are not to be allowed to participate in ESB Wars, and are to be removed from the school premise immediately.

92A. Technically, I'm not taking part in the ESB War. I'm merely observing it. With a camera- Kouta

92B. Thanks for all of the info on our enemies, Kouta. Now, we can knock 'em down like bowling balls!- Akihisa

92C. Hell yeah! And, if you do well, Kouta baby, I'll give you a little reward~- Aiko

_(Kouta had been brought back into the fold by the Fumizuki Army as a spy, and was the one who provided them the intel on the Mutsuki Academy students' tactics and manoeuvres. He also discovered that apparently the new principal had committed some serious crimes, even more than his breaches of protocol at Fumizuki. Those crimes included falsifying records, corruption, endangering students, breaches of privacy, sexual harassment, falsifying criminal charges against others, and so on. However, Miyahira has got his hands in the pockets of many parents whose children go to Mutsuki Academy, as well as various courts and city officials, so just informing city officials of his crimes and actions would be ineffective to combat him and the rest of Mutsuki Academy. So, anyone in the city was out of the question. Everyone was thankful of Kouta for providing them with this information, and true to her word, Aiko did indeed reward him._

_And that reward was head.)_

93\. Faculty are not to take part in this spat.

93A. Well, to be fair, if this rule goes out, then we'll have to hand in our own personal information as well- Mr. Nishimura

93B. Yeah, and that would kinda suck. And some of us kinda... Got stuff, on their laptops, that they don't wanna hand over- Ms. Funakoshi

93C. Ew- The entire male student body

_(Turns out, the teachers hated Mutsuki Academy as much as the students did, and were actively helping their students in the war. So much so, that during the Battle of the Sports area, the teachers actually helped out the outnumbered Fumizuki students and fought back the Mutsuki horde. The teachers would become an instrumental help during the ESB War, and would prove to be a turning point in the conflict.)_

94\. Placing hidden cameras across school grounds is restricted. See the above rule for consequences.

94A. You put a bunch of them in the girls changing room first, you creep!- Minami

94B. For surveillance purposes only- Mr. Miyahira

94C. Hardly!- Minami

94D. Not the only thing...- Mr. Miyahira

94E. Are... Are you trying to make a move on me!?- Minami

94F. I'mma punch this guy in the face!- Akihisa

94G. Let me have the first go- Hazuki

_(In an attempt to acquire solid evidence against Miyahira, Kouta had placed a hidden camera in the principal's office, hoping that he screw up and reveal any incriminating evidence against him. Sure enough, Miyahira and one of his other associates, thinking that the room was safe, started guffawing and bragging about their falsified accomplishments, as well as the different crimes that they were able to get away with. Eventually, they were able to notice the camera, but not before Kouta had gotten all of the information and video that he needed.)_

95\. Trying to hack into restricted websites on school grounds is restricted, and will result in your expulsion.

95A. Goddamn, every website is restricted- Yuuka

95B. Ah damn, the web's locked down tight- Aiko

95C. We'll have to find another way to contact the feds- Morikawa

_(The Fumizuki Academy students had tried to send a message to the main Japanese education system, with a detailed list of Miyahira's crimes, as well as his confession and evidence to back it up, but found that much of the wi-fi in the school was being blocked, and all websites were restricted, so that they couldn't send a message out. It had been another way for Miyahira to stop anyone from telling the federal government about his crimes. With that, a new plan was devised by the students and teachers.)_

96\. Leaving school grounds is restricted.

96A. Mutsuki's students were doing it first! And you do it all of the time yourself so you can go out for booty calls!- Miho

96B. Watch your tongue girl- Mr. Miyahira

96C. Or what?- Miho

96D. Or I'll find some use for it- Mr. Miyahira

96E. Oh, I seriously doubt that- Miho

_(After going on another mission, Kouta was able to infiltrate Mutsuki Academy and determine that the only way to get a message about Miyahira's crimes to the central Japanese government was through his personal computer in Mutsuki Academy, but unfortunately, Kouta was caught, and was barely able to get out of the institute without getting captured. It would take an army to get into the school, and an army the Fumizuki Army was. So together, they rallied everyone in the school, and marched onto Mutsuki Academy, abandoning Fumizuki to the invaders, and risking everything for the sake of revealing Miyahira's crimes, beginning the final battle of the conflict, deciding the future of both academies.)_

97\. Spread inappropriate materials around school grounds is restricted.

97A. It's not inappropriate. It's the truth that you didn't want let out, sucker- Mayumi

97B. No one will buy any of that hogwash, girl. My students and staff are loyal to the end- Mr. Miyahira

97C. I don't know, it seems that your students are really liking this 'Hogwash'- Kubo

97D. That, or they just really hate him- Hiromi

97E. That too- Kubo

_(During the battle, multiple Fumizuki students were spreading and handing out documents to Mutsuki Academy students and faculty, with the documents holding evidence against Miyahira, and exposing his crimes, though they doubted that those from Mutsuki would actually believe it. Surprisingly, many Mutsuki students, upon reading the documents, began to turn against Miyahira's loyalists, either out of personal revenge or betrayal. In the end, the motivation hardly mattered. The Mutsuki students began turning on Miyahira in the droves, turning the invasion into Fumizuki's favour, and pushing the conflict into it's final phase.)_

98\. Contacting outside sources that are not endorsed by the school faculty is strictly prohibited.

98A. Too late- Yuuji

98B. Not like it matters. I've got too many people on my good side to care about this little act of teenage defiance- Mr. Miyahira

98C. I wouldn't be too sure about that. Just as a heads up, you might be getting a call from the authorities very soon- Akihisa

_(After fighting their way through Miyahira's remaining loyalists, the Akiharem finally made their way to Miyahira's office, and confronted him for the final time. Whilst Miki was uploading all of the evidence against him to Miyahira's laptop, and compiling the message to the Japanese government, the rest of the Akiharem was busy fighting Miyahira and his avatar, who were both trying to cut the power to the school, shutting off the wi-fi, and stopping the message from being sent through, before expelling all of the students, and ruining their chances at their future careers. The battle was exhausting and hard-fought, with Miyahira's avatar eventually overwhelming them, taking out the Akiharem's avatars, and Miyahira himself ripping the laptop away from Miki's arms, and decking her hard, giving her a black eye. However, by then, it was too late for him: Miki had sent the message, and the Akiharem ended up dogpiling him to kepe him down and for punching their girlfriend. At the end of the day, the police had to be called to break up the fight, but by the time that they arrived, the fight was already over: The Fumizuki students and it's allies had won the day, Miyahira's loyalists had surrendered, and the day had been won. And now, the fate of Fumizuki, Mutsuki, and all schools that used the ESB system has been sealed...)_

99\. Students, after a furrow investigation into Principal Miyahira, it has been decided that he is to be removed from office, and arrested for charges of misconduct, harassment, assault, and so on. It has also been decided by the authorities that as of now, because of the various cases of misconduct perpetrated by the various principals, faculty, and student bodies of almost all institutes supporting the ESB system, all of those institutes are to be shut down, and the ESB system to be reallocated to different facilities for alternative purposes. So, once this year ends, Fumizuki Academy will be shut down, and all curriculum that the school runs will be shut down as well.

99A. Wait, really!?- Akihisa

99B. W... Wow- Minami

99C. It's the end of an era- Yuuko

99D. Wait, where will all of the first and second years go? We've almost completed our education here, but they haven't- Miki

99E. Fumizuki wasn't the only school in the city. I'd assume that they'd all head off to those schools and complete their education there- Yuuko

99F. Ah, I see- Miki

99G. But, the idea of Fumizuki and all the other schools with ESB systems in them closing... It just seems a bit unreal- Mizuki

99H. Well, to be fair, the students that go to all of these schools- Us included- Have been able to get away with tons of stuff with little consequences. I mean, in the last 2 years, we've waged a gender war, held so many shotgun weddings, brought the school bell down, fought against 2 homegrown Dalek empires, waged a Battle Royale on the previous Year 3's graduation day, held a demolition derby and a comic-con with the 501st, built Thunderbird 2, lived with 2 warring crime syndicates, brought an alligator into the school pool, started a day-care in Class A, held a giant orgy back in the Christmas party, broke apart the FFF and went on a crusade against them, started the Imperium of Man, turned most of the women in the school into lesbians, almost started WW3 over cat girls or bunny girls, started a harem, and to top it all off, only a few days ago, we started, and won a war against a vastly superior school, brought a corrupt headmaster to justice, and brought down an entire, seemingly inherently corrupt school system. And who knows what the hell the other schools and their headmasters have been doing. Logically, it just seems to be the right decision, though I will admit, the idea of the place where we have had so many memories closing down forever is a rather morbid thought. It's sad to see it go- Minami

99I. Yeah, I suppose I see your point- Mizuki

99J. Let's not focus on the morbid, you guys, and celebrate! Like Minami just said, we've brought a criminal to justice! I say TGI Fridays tonight, on me! And afterwards we can snuggle together!- Akihisa

99K. And then afterwards, can we 'Snuggle'~?- Yuuko

99M. Of course, babe- Akihisa

99N. Then I'm in, sweetness- Yuuko

99O. Hell yeah, snuggly sexy time~!- Miki

99P. S-Scandalous, truly, to say it out loud! Y-Yet, so appealing at the same time...- Mizuki

99Q. That's what we call a fetish, Mizu. If you want, me, Aki, and the girls can give you a helping hand~- Minami

99R. Truly, my little Aki has claimed the hearts of so many fascinating women- Akira

99S. Your little brother is a true lady killer/sex machine, babe, and he's got the biggest heart out there. Why'd you think we all fell for him?- Yuuko

99T. Hm, I would expect nothing less from my dearest little brother- Akira

99U. Yay, TGI Fridays!- Hazuki

99V. I love you guys- Akihisa

99X. We love you too, Aki Dearest- The Akiharem

100\. With the final graduation coming up, and the final day of Fumizuki Academy approaching, would all students please remember to act appropriately, and so make sure that these last few days are as peaceful and productive as possible. In this writer's humble opinion, it would be best to send Fumizuki and it's legacy off in the best way possible.

100A. I think that for once, we can do that, teach- Mayumi

100B. What are you guys going to be doing now? Because me and Miharu are going to head to college to begin our law and police education, as well as Mimi and Yuu, so that they can become lawyers, and Mizu so that she can learn to become a teacher, and Miki so that she can learn to become a fashion designer, and I'm curious as to what everyone else is doing- Akihisa

100C. I'm heading off to university to study in acting- Hideyoshi

100D. Me and Aiko are going to America so that I can learn photography, and so she can become a nurse- Kouta

100E. Aw, what, really?!- Akihisa

100F. So this is the last time we'll see you 2?- Minami

100G. We'll be sure to keep you on Skype call- Aiko

100H. Try not to forget about all of us- Yuuji

100I. Hard not to- Kouta

100J. Anyways, I'm going to be studying in business- Yuuji

100K. We're hoping to start our own trade company- Shouko

100M. Ambitious, I must say- Hiromi

100N. We're confidant that we can get there- Yuuka

100O. Continuing on, I'm going to be going into sports- Hiromi

100P. I'm hoping to work as a psychiatrist- Yoshiko

100Q. I'm going to become a creative writer- Miho

100R. So, we've all got our own ambitions and plans, hey?- Minami

100S. Seems like it- Yuuko

100T. So, is this goodbye? Kinda sad...- Akihisa

100U. Ah, I wouldn't say it's goodbye. We're just not going to be seeing each other, right now, that's all- Miho

100V. Wise words- Miki

100W. Thanks. I try- Miho

100X. So, I suppose we'll... See you all later then. I have to say, it's been fun. These last few years- Aiko

100Y. Tell you what? How about, in 10 years time, on this exact day, we all meet in this exact spot, and make a day of it? We can talk, reminisce, and just do whatever comes to mind?- Akihisa

100Z. I think that would be nice- Hiromi

_(True to what Mayumi said, the last few days of Fumizuki Academy's history were the calmest and most peaceful that they had been, with no incidences or antics for any kind reported. On the final day of Fumizuki, where the students were all gathered in the main hall, and hearing the final assembly and speech addressing them all, the assembly was actually hosted by Akihisa Yoshii, Miharu Shimizu, Yuuko Kinoshita, and Yoshiko Mikami, the members of the former Ambassador Club, who went on to address and speak of their time at the school and the memories that they made there with the students that had come and gone, and wishing that those that once went to Fumizuki found fortune in their futures, and that their lives were to be as happy as possible. It was a heartfelt send off, and felt fitting for the end of Fumizuki. At the end of the day, when the school's gates were closed, and locked away forever, the students went their separate ways, and ventured off, down the paths that they had chosen, towards the futures that they sought, and the prosperity that would come with them...)_

101\. Could students please refrain from using the rulebook to make conversation with each other? And would whoever keeps writing those blurbs in italics please stop? It's getting weird.

101A. AW WHAT?!- The entire student body of Fumizuki Academy

_(Boo.)_


	11. Epilogue

"Did we really do all of that stuff?" asked Akihisa as he looked down at the worn rulebook in his hands, chuckling to himself, "Seems unbelievable, now that we looked back on it."

"Heh, yeah, I know", said Yoshiko, as she looked over his shoulder, a small smirk on her lips as she looked at the rulebook being held by her former Ambassador Club member, and began to reach for it, "Can't believe that we did all of that stuff. I mean, making Thunderbird 2? Turning most of the girls in the school gay? You'd think that whoever was righting these rules was high."

"Or bored", Miho said as she adjusted her glasses, looking out at the abandoned remains of Fumizuki Academy, and scribbling in her notebook, muttering about story ideas and horror stories.

One could see where she was coming from when she mentioned horror stories if they bothered to look at Fumizuki Academy. The entire school was a dilapidated mess, thanks to 10 years of neglect. Part of the wall of the old building had crumbled, and vines were beginning to grow over it, and cracks were beginning to form over the new- If it could even still be called that- Half of the building. The paint on the building was fading and peeling away, and almost all of the windows that looked into the Academy had been smashed and broken, and the front doors to the building had fallen off and were wasting away on the floor. Graffiti and street art covered the building in almost all of its entirety, and moss and weeds were growing between the tiles on the floor. The once well kept gardens and ponds that the school looked after were overgrown and branching out, the ponds a sickly green due to overgrowth, and most of the fish in the ponds were dead and belly up, left out for the birds to fish. Through the broken windows, it looked like parts of the floors on the different levels had collapsed in on themselves, and the entire building looked like it had been stripped down to the bone, and left out for the vultures.

"Looks haunted", said Hazuki, as she looked into the building through the rusted gate, griming her hands in dirt and rust, before she let go and proceeded to wipe her hands with a wet wipe that her elder sister passed to her, "Maybe we should go explore. Walk into unknown territory and break out the Ouija Board. Maybe we'll find the gates of hell, or something?"

"That idea would sound lovely if we were horror movie characters, little sis, but unfortunately, I like living", smirked Minami, which prompted her sister to stick her tongue out at her. 22 years old, Hazuki and her boyfriend Linne were, and still, she held this childish charm that was hard to not break out a smile at. No wonder Linne had gotten together with her (Luckily for him, he was someone that Akihisa, Minami, and Miharu had approved off, after profuse interrogation, after all). From what he heard, the 2 were planning to tie the knot and take a crack at having a family, though the rest of the Akiharem (Punny, indeed) Were adamant about them waiting a few years and getting a plan together before making anything official.

Yuuko then jabbed Minami and Hazuki in their ribs in that order, with a look of disapproval on her face, before going, "You 2, present company."

"Oh bugger", Hazuki muttered, before turning to the person in question, and going, "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I forgot that-"

"No, no, it's okay. It's fine", sighed Yuuka, as she placed a red flower on the gates, "You... Um, well... Oh never mind, it's fine. Really."

_It's really not_, Minami thought, but couldn't find the strength to say.

6 years ago, Yuuji left this world. Of all of the things to kill the defiant, red haired man, it was cancer. It was... It just didn't seem right. How he was taken away. It didn't seem fair.

But then again, life was like that.

"How's the business going, anyways?" asked Yuuko.

"It's going well. Better than expected, actually. I'd expect to be held up by taxes, and trade deals, and all that, but Shouko's really been helping me out there, so it's been good", Yuuka answered, hesitantly. Before Yuuji's death, he'd been working tirelessly with Shouko and her in formulising a plan for how to kick this trade company off, and so far, they'd been steadily growing into something more financially stable, though she doubted that they'd become a major business like they'd envision so many years ago.

"And how's the missus?" Minami asked with a sad smile. Just last year, Yuuka and Shouko had gotten married, which surprised some people, but not others.

"What, general life, or in the bedroom?"

"Preferably the first one", Hazuki replied with a straight face.

"I don't know", Yuuko said with a smirk, "I might be in need of a little inspiration", Minami nodded in agreement, which gifted her a jab from her sister, a blush from Mizuki and Miki, and a smile from Akihisa, who had heard their conversation, but one that then fell when he saw the flower at the gates.

"Hard to believe that SOB is dead", Akihisa muttered so low that no one else could hear him, as he and Yoshiko joined Yuuka and the rest of the Akiharem, handing Yoshiko the rulebook, presumably for her own entertainment. To his side, he could see Shouko talking into her tablet, to a familiar girl over face call.

"It's a shame that you and Kouta couldn't join us", Shouko said, as she looked at the tablet over the video call towards the familiar face and shock of green hair that accompanied it.

_"I know, we both wanted to come, but plane costs and timetables, and all that"_, Aiko said over the face call, a guilty expression on her face, _"Our jobs don't exactly leave room for free time. Maybe next year, we can pay you and your wife a visit."_

"Heh, I'll be sure to save you a room", said Shouko, "Though I'll have to talk to Yuuka about it", suddenly, a taxi parked next to her on the curb, and she cautiously took a couple steps back, but calmed herself upon seeing the familiar face that came out of it, "I'll talk to you in a bit, okay? Keep your phone-"

_"Ah, shit, wait"_, Aiko reached for something off screen, before pulling it close to her face, revealing it to be her pager, giving off a steady beep, before turning to the camera, and going, _"Oh god, I-I gotta go. Sorry. I'll speak to you soon, okay?"_

Shouko just sighed, and said, "Yeah, sure. See you soon", before shutting off the face call, and placing the tablet in her backpack, before turning to the familiar face, and going, "Hello there, Hideyoshi."

"Hey Shouko, how've you been?" said Hideyoshi, pausing to look at her. From what Shouko could see, the last few years... Hadn't exactly been kind for him. From the end of Fumizuki 10 years ago to around 5 years ago, he'd been working hard as an actor, keeping his body in shape, and even starting receiving acting roles from a few recording studios. His future career as an aspiring actor looked extremely promising. He was even being scouted out by representatives from Hollywood all the way in America.

And what made his career crash and burn before it could set off?

Sexual harassment claims.

Of course, the claims weren't true in the slightest. A girl by the name of Mayuko Satoi, someone who had once gone to Fumizuki with them, had made quite a few sexual harassment claims against him, and had even roped several of her friends into filing claims as well. Of course, the claims were eventually proven to be false, and Mayuko and her friends were arrested and fined for falsifying charges (None of Hideyoshi's friends ever found out their motive for faking the sexual harassment claims).

But by then, it was too late. The damage had been done. Acting businesses started cutting ties to Hideyoshi, the Hollywood scouts cleared out, and the jobs that he was already working at let him go, AKA they fired him. After all, who would want to associate with a sex offender? Even though he didn't do anything, which was rightfully proven so, no company wanted to keep or hire him, since he now had that case on his CV and criminal record. Even his university dropped him, and he was kicked out of his apartment as well, forcing him to move into Akihisa's shared home with the girls, living their for 3 years until he started doing temp jobs and freelance work around the city, and moving into a rather shoddy apartment in the lower boulevards, barely able to keep up the rent for 2 years up to now.

Nowadays, the former actor had let himself go quite a bit. He wasn't as slim as he once was back in Fumizuki, still considerably fit, but just a bit more rounded then he was before. His hair, something that he once took extreme care of, was messy, disorganised, and every hairdresser's worst nightmare. There were heavy bags under his eyes, which themselves looked duller than they were before, and his chin was messily shaved, with odd patches of stubble here and there. His clothes were creased and ruffled, a fresh stain on his jeans, and his breath reeked of a smell that Shouko had become familiar with some time before and some time after Yuuji's death.

It was a smell that Miharu and Akihisa were familiar with as well, as they approached Hideyoshi with concerned looks on their faces, the rest of the group that had gathered at the old entrance to Fumizuki slowly joining them as well.

Shouko finally answered his question, "I'm doing well. What of you?"

"Heh, always with the purple prose, aren't you?" Hideyoshi said, forcing Shouko to refrain from rolling her eyes at his hypocrisy, before he continued on, "I'm doing bloody fantastic! Made over 2000 yen today! Hah! Suck it, scary landlady! Not only that, but I've just discovered a new place in the city (Granted it was a homeless shelter, but that's neither here nor there)! Always some grand adventure, my dear recovering yandere girl! Some grand old exiting adven-"

"Hideyoshi", it was Miharu who eventually interrupted Hideyoshi's grand tale, going, "Akihisa and I have been police officers for 2 years now", the badges on their clothes suddenly became more pronounced, shining in the moonlight as a beacon of authority (It was night, by the way).

"Wow, way to massage your ego there", Hideyoshi replied, "I mean, kind of dickish to start talking about yourself when I'm talking about myself. I mean, rude, a-"

"And we've had our fair share of drunk guy arrests", Miharu continued, "And the signs that come with it. Smell, looks, mannerisms, the like."

Hideyoshi seemed to lose his jolly flare, his eyes squinted at the 2 police officers, "Where's this going?"

"Have you been drinking?" Akihisa's question was redundant. Of course he had been drinking. God, it hurt to see his lifelong friend fall to such pitiful depths, thanks to things far outside of his control.

Hideyoshi kept up his squinted stare for a few, long uncomfortable moments, before relenting and sighing, "I'm not drunk. I'm not. I just... I just had something to steel the nerves. To steady my nerves. I'm not drunk."

"I never said you were-"

"I know! I know. I- _Sigh_, I just... Needed something to help me out. To- Yeah. Just... Just been a bit of a bad day, that's all", Hideyoshi eventually came out with, rubbing his forehead in response, swaying slightly on the spot.

"'A bad day'?" Miharu queried, doubt riddling her face.

"Yeah. Yeah! A bad day! My landlady is a bitch, my freelance job was terrible today, my temp is shit, it's just all... UGH!" Hideyoshi rubbed his eyes in exasperation, sighing once more, before going, "Things are just slightly sucky, right now, nothing to worry about. It's fine. S'all good."

Akihisa just sighed, and said, "You know, you wouldn't be going through all of this if you just-"

"No. Na ah. Not going to happen", Hideyoshi said with a defiant glare.

"Hideyo-"

"Shut up, just- For God's sake, just stop. Save it. I'm not coming back, Yoshii. You can't make me."

Akihisa winced. That hurt. It really did, "For god's sake, Hideyoshi-"

"3 years, Akihisa. 3 years I wasted away in your home. 3 years, I was the lazy, unaccomplished, worthless roommate who never did anything and mooched off everyone else. 3 years I spent sitting on the goddamn couch, doing nothing to save my own damn dream and career while everyone else was and is accomplishing their dream and making something for themselves. I had all of that and lost it, and if I go back to your home, I'll lose any chance of getting it all back. So thanks, but my answer is, and always will be, hell no."

This time, it was Yuuko's turn to interject, "'Getting it all back'?! What, by doing temp jobs? Running around the city for errands just so you can scavenge a bare few Yen? Living in the financial red all your life? Being slaved to a landlady who wants to cut off your balls everyday for claims that were disproven years ago? For God's sake, Hideyoshi, that's no way to live! You can barely feed yourself, and what spare money you do get, you spend on booze just so you can wallow in your own self misery! You've barely talked to us ever since you decided to leave home in the middle of the night with no goodbye except a note on the fridge giving the flimsiest reason that I've ever seen, and that was 2 fucking years ago! What happened, happened, and I'd be damned if I could go back and change it for you, but this is no way to try and save your goddamn career! At best, I give it 4 years before you die from alcohol poisoning!"

Yuuko had to take a couple of breaths in order to recover from her rant, earning a soothing rub on the back and shoulder from both Akihisa and Miki, rewarding them both with a soft smile from the offending girl, before looking back to her brother, clasping his hands with hers, and looking into his dulled eyes with a shade of desperation in hers.

"Hideyoshi, please. Come home with us. We miss you, and we care about you. We- I- Don't want to see you waste your life away, chasing a dream in all of the wrong ways that will only get you nowhere. If not, then at least talk to mum and dad. They're as worried about you as I am-"

"No. No. And let go of me", Yuuko didn't, keeping her gaze on him, so Hideyoshi just wiggled his hands free- He's gotten stronger over the years- And nursed them, looking to them, and then to her sister once more, saying, "I see that coming here was a waste of time."

"Hid...", Yuuko trailed off as she watched her brother hobbled away, not sparing a look back as he ventured down the sidewalk, and towards a taxi parked on the side of the road. By the time that she and Akihsa had reached the taxi, not finished with their conversation, it then drove off, leaving to wherever Hideyoshi lived in the city. He never told them where he was staying.

Yuuko just sighed. Another chance to make their family whole again, wasted.

"Well, this has been awfully morbid", Minami muttered, earning another light jab, curtesy of Mizuki this time. It seemed to be a running trend for Shimadas to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

In all honesty, the girls and Akihisa wanted to say that they understood Hideyoshi's position. They really did. But in all actuality, they didn't. And couldn't. Unlike him, they hadn't had their dreams and future careers snagged away from them. They had all finished their different educations with flying colours and were now doing their dream jobs. Akihisa and Miharu were accomplished police officers, Mizuki was a teaching assistant in one of the best new schools in the city, and was rising up to become a proper teacher, Miki was working in one of the best fashion businesses out there, Minami and Yuuko were both fantastic lawyers, Hiromi was rising up in the sports areas, but regularly went out of her way to see her mother, who had dementia and was in care, Miho had written a memoir on her experiences in Fumizuki Academy, _The Fumizuki Accords_, and was a 2 time winner of best selling book, Yoshiko was working as a assistant to a well known psychiatrist in the field, Yuuka and Shouko were getting their trade business up and running with relatively good progress, and from what they heard, even Aiko and Kouta all the way in America were getting by quite well, Aiko becoming a full time nurse, and Kouta becoming a skilled photographer. All in all, they were all either successful or climbing to success in achieving their own ambitons, and had no way of actually relating to Hideyoshi at all. Not that it didn't stop them from trying though, but still...

"...So", Miho hesitantly began after a few good moment's silence, "Um, w-what should we do now?"

"Yeah, this had kinda gotten...", Hazuki coughed, not finishing her sentence, but the message was clear, "Should we go down to the Drinking Hole and grab a cold one? Anyone?"

"What?! My baby sister drinking! How could you!" Minami yelled in a mock voice of disbelief, placing her hand over her heart in false shock.

"For shame, my dear little Mini-Mi. For shame", Akihisa smirked, though it was still a sad one.

Their little comedy act seemed to bring up the spirits of everyone gathered a bit, and they got back to talking again, though the mood was much more morbid now, what with the reminder of one of their own's passing, and Hideyoshi's dramatic entrance and exit had dampened the nostalgic atmosphere.

Eventually, after much reminiscing, and quite a few weary looks from strangers passing by, observing the large group gathered at the gates to the old, creepy abandoned school, they all decided to follow Hazuki's advice, and began to move out towards the Drinking Hole, getting into their cars and offering lifts to everyone else.

And then, Akihisa and Miharu's police radios went off, _"All units, all units, we have reports of a shootout at West End, Pointwood avenue. Officers down, all units please respond."_

Akihisa looked to Miharu, and Miharu looked to Akihisa, and they both let out a sigh, as Miharu approached their police cruiser, and Akihisa looked to the group, "Hey, guys, sorry, but I gotta-"

"We know, we know", said Miki with a smile, "Go. Your peers need you."

Akihisa seemed to hesitate, going, "You sure, because I would hate to just leave you out in the-"

"We'll be sure to save you 2 seats", Yuuko said with a knowing smile, planting a quick peck on his lips before going, "Go get 'em, officer", When the Akiharem had first started back in their Fumizuki days, Yuuko had filled the role of the leader of the group. It was a position that she had kept ever since, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Akihisa's famous smile returned, as he responded with a jovial, "Yes, ma'am!" and jumped into the police cruiser, Miharu following shortly after, with the same smile on her face. Once they were buckled up, and Akihisa had his hands on the steering wheel, he turned his radio on, going, "This is 2-1, we're inbound, be advised. Get ready for a badass entrance, over!"

_"Roger that, 2-1. Be ready to enter a hot zone... And please, keep the collateral damage to a minimum. We don't need to pay for another billboard. And warehouse. Or add another rule to the Yoshii/Shimizu section of the police station rulebook..."_

"We make no promises", Akihisa replied, eliciting a sigh from the chief over the radio. He then looked to his partner (In crime), And asked a simple question, "You ready, Officer Shimizu?"

A pistol was loaded and clocked, as Miharu looked at him with a mischievous grin, and a simple response, "When am I not?"

"Excellent question/answer!"

The police cruiser then sped away, heading of to it's dangerous calling, leaving a tire track and a cloud of smoke behind them, though they made sure not to blow it into the group's faces. Similarly, the rest of the former Fumizuki students had too gotten in their cars, and parted off to the Drinking Hole, ready to move away from the old, dark pit of nostalgia and memory.

In one of the cars, Miho sat in the driver's seat, piloting the car to it's destination, Shouko, Yuuka, and Yoshiko sharing space with her in the separate other seats as well. Yuuka was letting out a guffaw, as they recounted a tale from Fumizuki's time, "-And then the 3 of them led the crowd, and then chased the boy out of the school grounds! It was hilarious, let me tell you!" Shouko giggled as well, giving her wife a quick peck on the lips as a way to get her to calm down, though this quickly turned into a bit of a make out session between the 2.

Yoshiko, who was sitting in the front seat, looked up from the old rulebook that she was reading, seeing the 2's make out time in the interior mirror, and with a smile on her face, said, "Alright you 2, keep it in your pants till you get home. I don't want to have to pay for Miho's car to be washed cum free. Again", the 2 in the back seats did separate after a few more moments of tongue, irked at their kissing session was interrupted, though Yoshiko did lighten the mood once more, when she giggled and said, "And yeah, I do remember that little crusade against the Hazuki lewder back in Fumizuki, Yuuka. I should know. I was part of that group."

Miho quickly spared a glance towards Yoshiko, seeing the book in her hands, and quickly turned her sights back to the road as she asked, "What's that you go there, Yoshiko?"

"Oh, it's the old rulebook from Fumizuki. The last edition that came out before it shut down, and brought the ESB system down with it. It's like a family album, if I'm gonna be honest. S'got all of our stupid misadventures in it and everything", Yoshiko's smile faded as she pocketed it, letting out a solemn sigh, "Akihisa gave it to me before he left just then, though I'm not sure if I want to read it, now."

Yuuka raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

There was a pause, before Yoshiko looked back to her, and answered, "I suppose I just don't want to remember the good times."

There was a long period of silence that followed in the car, as it followed the one in front of it, all of them travelling to a familiar location, and yet also into an unknown, but yet also hopeful future...

* * *

**Quite a bit of inspiration for this chapter came from the final issue of Lost Light, which was, like this chapter, dedicated to showing it's cast in the future, and their evolution as characters and lives over the years, as they grow older and sadder. Just thought that it would be a nice thing to point out. **


	12. The rules of the police station 1 to 10

1\. Akihisa Yoshii and Miharu Shimizu are not allowed to use their police authority to 'Commandeer' Fire Extinguishers and desk chairs for their own entertainment. We don't need another fire extinguisher derby in the front foyer again.

1A. What?! But that was loads of fun! And we got tons of kids to join in, sparking an interest in them in joining the police force! It's a win-win, I tell you!

1B. Yeah, and you even got some of the suspects to join in as well- Aoi

1C. Oh come on, they had fun as well- Miharu

_(The janitors, having moved from Fumizuki when it closed down to the police station, were fairly annoyed, to say the least.)_

1D. Hey, blurb guy's back! Hey dude/dudette/what-ever-your-pronouns-are, how you doing?- Miharu

_(I'm doing good.)_

2\. Akihisa Yoshii is no longer allowed to invite his girlfriends over to the police station.

2A. What!? Why!?- Akihisa

2B. Akihisa, we've literally got half of the police force in therapy due to confidence issues- Aoi

2C. I've never seen so many grown men and women crying their hearts out- Miharu

2D. I'm still amazed that they didn't dehydrate themselves from crying so much- Chounan

2E. They did. It's the reason we ran out of water in the coolers- Aoi

2F. Ah, I see- Chounan

2G. …Ok, I see your point- Akihisa

_(A few people would later place in complaints about having to swim through the police station. Literally. We're not kidding.)_

3\. Miharu and Aoi are no longer allowed to grab cleaning items from the closets and storage rooms without supervision.

3A. Scratch that, they're not allowed near a storage room or small space at all. Even with supervision- Chief Nishimura

3B. Huh? Why not?- Akihisa

3C. When they went off for cleaning products thanks to last week's crying fest, they were found with their faces in each others... Yeah. And then, when they were given supervision to make sure that they didn't do that again, the 3 of them were found... Exercising- Chounan

3D. …Oh- Akihisa

3E. I'm not apologising- Aoi

3F. Me neither- Miharu

_(There are still complaints about a musky smell from the women's toilets. And the janitor's closet. And the storage rooms. And Aoi and Miharu's desks. A lot of people had to go to the bathroom shortly after.)_

4\. Akihisa and Miharu are not allowed to infiltrate illegal drag races.

4A. Oh come on, that's just not fair!- Miharu

4B. Yeah, we arrested all of those drag racers! All of the cells were full by the end of the night, and half of them are serving prison sentences for public endangerment and the like! I think we did a good job there!- Akihisa

4C. Yeah, but only after you 2 tore up the roads in that pimped up police cruiser, doing drifts and everything. For god's sake, you even got officers Aoi and Chounan, as well as the Akiharem to join in!- Chief Nishimura

4D. Oh yeah- Akihisa

4E. Oh yeah- Miharu

_(When asked about where and how they'd gotten their police cruiser turned into a drag racer neon eyesore, Miharu and Akihisa just held their hands to their hearts and said, "DND players only, fools".)_

5\. Akihisa and Miharu are not allowed to try and annoy suspects into confessing to crimes. While, like intended, it is annoying, and won't get the suspect to confess. However, it will give you a black eye.

5A. So close. We were so close to breaking that guy- Akihisa

5B. No idea what we did wrong- Miharu

_(Akihisa and Miharu's attempts of annoy suspects into confessing was made purely out of Akihisa poorly strumming a guitar, and Miharu screaming at them in a high pitched voice. So far, their attempts have been unsuccessful, and have only been rewarded with punches to the face, and a guitar broken over their faces.)_

6\. Akihisa and Miharu are not allowed to use the bomb disposal robot to remove the trash from the office. That's just pure laziness at this point.

6A. Hey, when it's not being used, it's just collecting dust. Best to put it to good use- Miharu

6B. Doesn't it take more effort to move the bomb disposal bot to the office, set up it's controls, and then operate it, rather then just taking it out yourselves?- Aoi

6C. Don't question it- Akihisa

_(And they never did.)_

7\. Akihisa and Miharu are not allowed to have gun fights in the office with paintball guns. Last time that they tried to 'Train for surprise combat scenarios', they roped then entire precinct into joining in, destroyed a police cruiser, and shattered all of the windows across an entire block.

7A. Okay, that's fair- Akihisa

7B. Yeah, I can understand that- Miharu

8\. When it is Miharu's... Womanly period, can we please keep all dangerous and sharp items away from her? Last time, we had to lock down the entire building and call in the JSDF just to contain the situation.

8A. Oh god, I'm still getting flashbacks- Chounan

8B. Well, at least we don't have to worry about it for another... Er, what's the date today?- Akihisa

8C. Um, guys...- Miharu

8D. OH MY GOD RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!- Akihisa

_(Thank goodness they only needed to call in the SWAT teams this time.)_

9\. Akihisa is no longer allowed to use the police station kitchen to stress bake. We're running out of room for all of the baked goods that he's made.

9A. Oh my god, why do you make all of these things!?- Chounan

9B. Hey, read the rule, I was stress baking! It's a thing that I do when I'm stressed!- Akihisa

9C. What in the hell was making you stress bake so much!?- Aoi

9D. My wedding anniversary is coming up- Akihisa

9E. Ah, I see. My apologies- Aoi

_(As it turns out, having to buy anniversary gifts for an entire harem is pretty damn stressful. Hey, on the bright side, the police office was able to raise so much money at the next bake sale.)_

10\. Akihisa and Miharu are not allowed to redesign or even place any input into the police uniform. At all. Nope. None. Niltch. Nada.

10A. Oh come on, that's just pushing it- Miharu

10B. Yeah, our ideas were awesome!- Akihisa

10C. Akihisa, Miharu, your idea was to dress us all up as Spartans- Chounan

10D. And not the 300 ones- Aoi

10E. Uh, no! The idea was for the 2 of us to become Spartans, and the rest of you would've become ODSTs- Akihisa

10F. Yeah, obviously. Of course, we would need to go through intense genetic augmentation to become Spartans, but that's neither here nor there!- Miharu

_(The events of the next week left the population of the city very confused as to why ODSTs and Spartans were walking about, and fearful that the Covenant were going to invade. Thankfully, such an attack never occurred, though for some reason, a large choir ended up gathering outside of the police station, and started singing the Halo theme song. That was a fun day.)_

* * *

**You can thank Brooklyn Nine Nine for a few of those, as well as the entire police premise of this chapter and the previous one.**

**Anyways, this concludes the Rules of Fumizuki Academy. It's been a fun little thing to write, though I'm not sure if I'll do something like this again. This was more or less just a one-off, and I doubt that I'll do anything like this again. I was inspired to make this by The 501st List, and the Rules of Beacon, which you can find in the favourites section of my profile page, which are quite good reads, although the latter story is quite messy, in terms of sentence structure and placing, and all that jazz.**

**As a quick bit of interesting information, this wasn't meant to be a progressing story. It was just meant to be the rules of Fumizuki Academy 1 to 100, nothing more. But at the 5th chapter, it became more progressing, and just carried on from there, so yeah, that's a thing.**

**Anyways, as always, please leave a review and share your thoughts, and as always, I'll be seeing you later.**

**Titanmaster117 out!**


End file.
